2018–19 Liga I
The 2018–19 Liga I (also known as 2018–19 Liga I Betano) was the 101st season of Liga I, the top-level football league of Romania. The season began in July 2018 and will end in June 2019. CFR Cluj are the defending champions. This is the fourth season to take place since the playoff/playout rule has been introduced. The official fixture schedule was released on TBA. Teams The last two teams from the 2017–18 season, TBD and Juventus București, relegated to 2018–19 Liga II. The first two teams from 2017–18 Liga II, Dunărea Călărași and Hermannstadt promoted to Liga I. Personnel and kits Note: Flags indicate national team as has been defined under FIFA eligibility rules. Players and Managers may hold more than one non-FIFA nationality. } | Alexandru Stan | Joma | Tinmar |- | Botoșani | | Alberto Cobrea | Erreà | Elsaco |- | CFR Cluj | | Mário Camora | Joma | NTT Data |- | Concordia Chiajna | | Marian Cristescu | Lotto | — |- | CSM Politehnica Iași | | Andrei Cristea | Joma | Municipiul Iași, Cotnari |- | Dinamo București | Florin Bratu | Dan Nistor | Macron | Orange |- | Dunărea Călărași | | Cezar Lungu | Acerbis | Condorul |- | FCSB | | Florin Tănase | Nike | City Insurance |- | Gaz Metan Mediaș | | Marius Constantin | Joma | Romgaz |- | Hermannstadt | | Răzvan Dâlbea | Andu | Primăria Sibiu |- | Sepsi Sfântu Gheorghe | Eugen Neagoe | Attila Hadnagy | Adidas | Diószegi, Gyermelyi |- | Universitatea Craiova | | Alexandru Băluță | Joma | Betano.com |- | Viitorul Constanța | | Ianis Hagi | Nike | Holsten, Pepsi |} Managerial changes } | |- | Astra Giurgiu | | End of contract | 31 May 2018 | Pre-season | | |} Regular season In the regular season the 14 teams will meet twice, a total of 26 matches per team, with the top 6 advancing to the Championship round and the bottom 8 qualifying for Relegation round. Regular season table Regular season positions by round Championship round The top six teams from Regular season will meet twice (10 matches per team) for places in 2019–20 UEFA Champions League and 2019–20 UEFA Europa League as well as deciding the league champion. Teams start the Championship round with their points from the Regular season halved, rounded upwards, and no other records carried over from the Regular season. Championship round table Championship round results Championship round positions by round Relegation round The bottom eight teams from regular season will meet twice (14 matches per team) to contest against relegation. Teams start the Relegation round with their points from the Regular season halved, rounded upwards, and no other records carried over from the Regular season. The winner of the Relegation round finishes 7th in the overall season standings, the second placed team - 8th, and so on, with the last placed team in the Relegation round being 14th. Relegation round table Relegation round results Relegation round positions by round Liga I play-off The 12th-placed team of the Liga I faces the 3rd-placed team of the Liga II. |} Season statistics Top scorers :Updated to matches played on 3 May 2018. Hat-tricks Clean sheets :Updated to matches played on 3 May 2018. Discipline :As of 3 May 2018 Player *Most yellow cards: Club *Most yellow cards: Attendances Awards Liga I Team of the Season Monthly awards External links * 2018–19 Category:2018–19 in Romanian football ro